1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning device for a sensor element of a miniature fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of miniature fans have been provided. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,458 discloses an electric fan including a housing having a hub formed in the center, a shaft having one end force-fitted in the hub and having an annular flange formed in the other end, two polar plates force-fitted on the shaft, and a stator disposed between the polar plates. Nevertheless, the starting effect of the motor of such an electric fan is not satisfactory as a sensor element on the circuit board for starting cannot be accurately aligned with an end edge of the polar plates. The present invention is intended to provide a positioning device for the sensor element which mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.